This new carnation cultivar originated as a sport discovered by me in 1987 at our nursery in Aalsmeer, Holland. This particular sport was selected for propagation because of its unusual Orient pink coloration and the apparent overall high quality of the plant. Asexual propagation of this plant was done by means of cuttings under my direction at Aalsmeer and propagation of this selected plant by cuttings was continued from generation to generation to determine whether the novel characteristics of the sport would be retained from time to time and its homogeneity could be assured.
This proved to be successful and this new carnation variety is now being propagated at Aalsmeer.